Contre un gouvernement qui délaisse notre prospérité nationale en faveur des profits !
Thomas Theisman is the recently appointed expert of the Popular Republican Movement on transportation matters. Noted for his long time patronage of trains in his local political district, thanks to strange back-room politics, patronage, and possibly personal connections to the party leader he now has ascended to the national political scene. It is rumored that Thomas Theisman has never rode in a car in his life, and may have been involved in covertly funding fire-bombings of automobiles. These are of course, spurious rumors, although the train system in his own local political district did flourish greatly in the strangely reduced competition from automobiles.... Falleentium has made great sacrifices. Tremendous sacrifices, as the Falleen people have upon the altar of victory dedicated blood, tears, and treasure. They did so for more than just the promise that our armies would be victorious in the field : no, the people of Falleentium did so upon the promise, the hope, that from the mutual sacrifices of war, there would emerge a more just, happier, and more prosperous society! This was no idle hope, it was a sacred contractual obligation between the government and its people, the people who for years did without, thinking daily about the brave men who defended their rights and freedoms against tyrants. It would be incredible to observe the speed of the retreat which this government, the Coalition of Conservative Unionists and the Conservative & Imperialist Party, has made from this position. Never during the war did our armies ever retreat with such speed, their tail between their legs! And yet now, after the sacrifices that have been made, when finally we have hoped to beat our swords into plowshares, our guns into hammers, to retire to a life of tranquility and good honest labor for which every working man can earn an honorable and decent wage befitting every Falleentium citizen, now the government announces that it is time yet once more for sacrifices to be made. Austerity they call it, that once again Falleens will have to make do with less, to work more, and to live harder and unhappier lives. But what a strange sort of austerity this is, where those who already have much gain even more, as the Conservatives verse towards them vast tax cuts, even while for the average citizen their standard of living falls. What a strange sort of austerity indeed, where a government cuts the taxes of the wealthiest in our nation, and yet leaves itself with no opening to solve the problems of debt and deficit with the inevitable "solution" of vast cuts into the programs that our average citizens depend upon for their survival and basic standard of living! This is no austerity, this is nothing more than a vast scheme which impoverishes the many for the benefit of a few, and we of the Popular Republican Movement stand entirely in opposition to this villainous scheme which plunges our country into misery. Falleentium must prosper together, or else what use is victory in war? Victory in war must be matched by victory in peace. We must build a land fit for heroes, founded upon the principles of justice, prosperity, and a decent and honorable standard of living for all of the Falleen people. We of the Popular Republican Movement call for an end to the spending cuts, that are surely coming, which have paralyzed the life of the average working class people, and a restoration of the fair, just, and equitable tax system which previously constitution the gold standard of financial systems in the world, instead of this debased and unfair shambling relic. We call for the restoration of the Ministry of Transport and Infrastructure, so that a rational and efficient plan for infrastructure expansion and modernization can be begun, that will benefit all of the people of Falleentium and lead us out of this sorry and abysmal misery in which we find ourselves, like a lighthouse guiding in a ship from stormy seas past the rocks of adversity. We call for the expansion of benefits and the security of our veterans, who sacrificed their lives with the most noble valor befitting of the finest spirits of Falleentium. We call for a just Falleentium, not one which acts as nothing more than an excuse for robber barons to impoverish the nation in the name of this false and self-serving "austerity", this strange "austerity" which makes life a misery for the common man while filling the coffers of those who already have much. Category:The Imperial Constitution